Hell in A Cell
by Teisha Youngblood
Summary: Kaitlyn is disgusted at the way Brock Lesnar treats people, but she soon discovers how horrible he truly is. He makes her life a living Hell.
1. Clothesline

**Hell in A Cell **___Brock Lesnar & Kaitlyn_ _Rated M

_**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are property of themselves and all ring names belong to WWE Enterprises.**_

I watched as Brock Lesnar broke Shawn Michaels arm and let out a hiss. How dare he do this? How dare he attack a WWE legend, much less a legend that was not prepared for his assault? I almost felt nauseous at his sickening smile as he exited the arena with Paul Heyman chanting in the background "You broke his arm!" in disbelief.

"Celeste?" I heard someone ask and shake my arm. It was Layla El, the WWE Divas Champion, and my impromptu mentor for the evening due to our tag match earlier in the night. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"How could he do this? What's wrong with him?" I asked in a horrified whispered that steadily grew louder and more hysterical "Shawn Michaels is a legend! He helped build this business, and Brock Lesnar thinks it's all right to just grab him out of his car and beat him senseless. Is he in-"

Suddenly, Layla's tan hand wrapped around my mouth pulling me out of my tirade and pulled me to her and I immediately saw why. Brock Lesnar was standing right behind me looking the entire world as if he wanted to do to me what he'd just done to Shawn Michaels.

"Hello, Brock" said Layla nervously almost throwing me behind her. I'm almost half a foot taller than Layla, but I crouched behind my older advisor to shield myself from the steely gaze of the blond bruiser. "Fancy seeing you here, I would have figured you'd be out celebrating your victory"

At first Brock didn't move, he just continued staring hard at Layla as if he would see through her lithe body straight to me.

"Well we just figured since little Miss Kaitlyn had such strong moral objections to what my client, Brock Lesnar, just did to Shawn Michaels, we should ask her opinion on what she thinks should happen to Brock Lesnar" said Paul Heyman, his manager and designated mouthpiece. Brock Lesnar barely ever spoke for himself. I had barely heard him say two sentences in the past two months.

"Paul, she's young. She doesn't understand how things work in this business." Said Layla, immediately trying to soothe the two egos while simultaneously distracting their attention from me. "She still believes that people live by some sort of moral code. Don't you remember when the world was kind and you didn't do anything to the people who confronted you?"

"No" said Heyman curling his lip. "Miss Kaitlyn, Brock Lesnar would like a private word with you."

If possible, Layla's iron grip on my wrist became even tighter as all of the color drained out of her face. "Oh, but we had plans for the evening." She lied effortlessly for me. I hadn't any more planned anything with Layla than she had kissed Zack Ryder.

"Now, Layla, we both know that my client is not one to be denied. It would just end… badly for Kaitlyn" said Heyman gesturing towards Brock whose gaze had never wavered from the top of my head. His muscles were rippling as though he was fighting against his own Hulk-like demeanor. I shuddered.

Slowly, Layla's death grip on my wrist slowly loosened resulting in an almost painful throbbing due to the blood rushing back to my hand. She deliberately moved me forward with an apologetic look on her face. I understood; I would do the same thing if Brock Lesnar was vying for her.

"Come along, Miss Kaitlyn" said Heyman, putting his porky hand on the small of my back and guiding me forward towards the locker rooms with Brock in front of us, guiding us to the destination. "I assure you, my client does not bite. He does everything else though"

We stopped at Brock's own personal locker room. He stormed in and slammed the door behind him. I looked to Heyman to enter next but he held his hands up and shrugged.

"He wants to talk to you _privately_. It wouldn't really be a private conversation if I was there, now would it?" he said and I looked back at that closed door that was most likely hiding my doom. As I went to grab the handle, Heyman grabbed my wrist with a sense of urgency.

"Don't make him mad; just do as he says. He has no qualms with hurting women"

I swallowed hard and nodded. I entered the room quickly and saw him seated on a black leather couch directly facing the door with his face in his hands.

"Close the door and lock it," he said in a low growl that made me jump to obey his orders. Once I turned back around, he was directly behind me almost pinning me against the door. He leaned in and I felt his mouth graze my ear. I shivered.

"Take off your clothes and lay down on the couch," he said simply, his fingers tracing patterns across my hipbone idly.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. A minute ago, I had thought this man wanted to kill me, and now he wanted me to strip for him. He glared at me shortly and pulled his hand through my hair roughly, yanking down my ponytail.

"I don't like to repeat myself" he said gruffly tracing the planes of my face gently. I nodded and pulled my lime green hoodie over my head leaving me in just my lime green zebra-striped ring gear. His face didn't change which made me a little nervous. I slowly removed my ring top to reveal my hot pink bra and matching panties as I removed my ring bottoms. I gathered all my things in my hands and went to put them in the corner when I felt a hand circle around my upper arm.

"I didn't tell you to stop, Kaitlyn," he said harshly taking his other hand and pulling off a bra strap.

"Celeste," I said dropping my clothes and backing against the door again as Brock made a move for the back of my bra.

"What?" he asked gruffly as he got rid of the offending material and reached down my hips to slide my panties down my legs. Now I was completely naked before him and that made me nervous… and vulnerable. Why was I doing this?

"M-My real name is Celeste, not Kaitlyn," I said quietly while avoiding his eyes. I felt his rough calloused hand stroke my thigh while his hot breath wafted over the shell of my ear.

"Does that really matter?" he asked as he pulled my legs up around his waist and walked me over to the afore mentioned sofa. He laid me down and looked down at me "You didn't like what I did to Shawn Michaels, right?"

"No I didn't. I thought it was a disgusting way to treat a human being, not to mention a legend," I said crossing my arms over my naked breasts. He smiled his maniacal grin and lowered his sweatpants just enough to pull out his large erected penis.

"So who are you to tell me what to do? Little Miss Celeste thinks she can tell me exactly what's right and wrong?" he said, his grin growing wider as he spread my legs. "Sweetheart, there's a reason they call me 'The Pain'" he slid his penis into me.

Pain erupted in my lower body as it tried to get used to the foreign presence inside me. I felt tears streaming down my face as his smile widened even more. He roughly grabbed the back of my head and started pumping in and out brusquely of my dry passage, never letting me get used to his size even for a moment. I heard myself cry out in pain as the skin began to rub raw. He chuckled as he mockingly kissed my mouth and whispered:

"I am going to destroy Triple H at Summerslam… he'll never get back into a wrestling ring again. However, tonight I'm going to make sure that you never question what I do again. I'm going to destroy you in a different way. You're my bitch now, Kaitlyn"

I felt my blood boil as he used my ring name and threatened me. I managed to get my hand up to slap him. I watched as his sadistic grin slid from his face and he stopped pumping. For a moment, his attention was completely focused on me.

"My name is _Celeste_, you asshole!" I hissed at him, bucking my hips to unseat him "Get off of me! I am going home! This should have never gotten this far! I let this happen, because I was scared of you, but I'm not anymore! You're just a stupid bully-"I felt the side of my face burn as if on fire and I looked to see Lesnar leaning above me caressing the mark he'd made on my face. His own was stony with the angry far-off expression I had seen on him before he destroyed people.

"Get up" he hissed jerking me up by the arm "and get on your knees" I was pushed to the floor in an angry flourish and he quickly entered me from behind causing a new wave of stinging pain. Soon blood was running down my thighs due to his brutality. "Don't. Ever. Hit. Me. Again." He grunted out as he kept a bruising grip on my hip and grabbing my hair and yanking it roughly. "I call you Kaitlyn because I like it better. You don't get a say. You call me Brock and nothing else. You don't ever disrespect or contradict me"

I was pleading him to stop, tears flowing with wild abandon. I was saying everything I thought he wanted to hear: "Please, Brock, I'm sorry… I'll never do it again. Please stop, baby." This seemed to appease him a bit, as he finally started slowing down and releasing my hair. Soon after that, he came inside me, hot and sticky. I began sobbing at this point. I felt so bruised, so used, so dirty. He pulled me up and pulled me into his arms. I had a suspicious feeling that he wasn't pressing my face to his chest to comfort me, but to muffle my sound.

"Go and take a shower. I'll give you instructions when you get out." He said. I wondered what kind of instructions he thought I needed. I was never going to question what he did again. As Layla had tried to tell me, it wasn't any of my concern. If I wanted to keep my head above water, I needed to actually keep it down and mind my own business.

The hot water was soothing to my battered body as I scrubbed the blood and semen from my flesh. Soon the rest of my body was as raw as my injured genitalia. I emerged from the shower after all the heat had left the water. I examined my face where Lesnar had slapped me. It was already starting to bruise. Great. I could tell that I would be limping for a while too. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back out.

Lesnar was sitting on the couch completely clean and dressed looking like nothing had ever happened. There wasn't even a red mark where I'd hit him. He crooked his finger at me to guide me to him. I gingerly sat down beside him wrapping the towel around me more tightly.

"So for every event you and I will share a room. Right now, I'm still in the middle of a divorce and discussing custody of my kids with my soon-to-be-ex-wife, so moving in together is out of the question-"

"Wait a minute!" I said jumping up from the couch clutching the towel to my heart "Move into together? Brock, you just intimidated me into having sex with you. That does not mean we're in a relationship!"

He chuckled slightly at that. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the couch. He gave my bruised cheek a slight kiss.

"Of course not, sweetheart. As I told you, you're my bitch. I just want you near me just in case I decide I want a quick F*** every once and a while and to do my chores. That's what women are good for anyway. To the outside world, it will appear like we're dating, but I would never lie to you like that" He said grabbing my hand. I wanted to gag. He thought because I could be intimidated that he owned me. I turned away from him but he grabbed my face in both of his hands.

"Just so we're clear; that little crazy slut you used to run around with, what's her name, AJ? She's been a real pain in my ass since she became General Manager. I would really hate for her to get hurt because you refused to help keep me… docile," I gasped at his cruelty. AJ may have slapped me on Smack Down a couple of weeks ago, but that didn't mean I wanted her to get hurt. In my heart of hearts, I still cared deeply for the petite Diva.

"No, no, no, Brock, baby, there's no need to think about that. I'm here for you to use in any way you see fit," I said putting on a megawatt smile and stroking his face. His smirk made me want to retch but I continued to stroke his face and even leaned up to kiss his mouth a few times.

"Good girl. You learn very quickly. I'm glad for that." He said as he sealed his mouth over mine. "Get dressed. I have a lot of stuff I have to get done tonight and you standing here half-naked is just going to distract me from all of it."

As I pulled my clothes back on, I could feel his eyes boring into my back. I turned around and he was holding something out to me. It was a hotel key card.

"Room 319. I expect you to be waiting there for me. Order you some room service or something, you are way too skinny" he said and dismissed me with a wave of his hubcap sized hand. I bolted out of the room. I launched myself around the corner and straight into the arms of Randy Orton.

"Whoa, careful there, sparkplug. Where's the fire?" He joked until he saw the bruise on my face. His face clouded with rage. "Kaitlyn, who did this to you?"

I shook my head, fumbling in my explanation that I had gotten it in my match but he just narrowed his eyes further. "You suck at lying, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, Randy, but I really have to go." I said, wrenching out of his grip and sprinting away from him as fast as I could go. I dodged people left and right and had almost made it to the door of the parking garage when a small but strong hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

My former best friend AJ Lee stood there staring at me, a look of hurt and confusion on her face.

"Celeste, what happened? Layla came and told me earlier that Paul and Brock cornered you, and now Randy just told me that you looked like you had been beaten to hell by something" she said in a firm voice. I refused to open my mouth. She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest "Look, Celeste, we may not be friends anymore, but it's my job as GM to make sure everyone is in fighting order. If someone is hurting you, you need to tell me"

I turned away from her, stung by her words. I bet she wouldn't be so high and mighty if I told her about the deal I'd just made with Brock Lesnar to keep her safe. I gave her a glare.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lee; I must have confused you with someone who cared about me for a moment. My mistake. It'll never happen again" I said as I opened the door and stormed into the parking garage. She didn't follow me, but to her credit, she did call after me, genuine distress in her voice,

"Celeste, come back here! Celeste!" I didn't even look back though as I piled into my car. I was just about to start driving away when I saw a flurry of brunette curls run at my car. It was Eve Torres, my new arch-nemesis. She knocked on my window, which I quickly rolled down for her. She slid my phone into my hand and wordlessly put my pocketbook in my lap. The look in her eyes said that she understood what I was going through. She opened my car door and squatted down to my level. She opened her arms and I folded into them, my tears falling hot and thick on her shoulder. She held onto me and whispered soothing words into my ear.

"Go on now, honey, he's going to send Heyman to check up on you soon." She said as the door to the parking garage opened again. I nodded and closed the car door and peeled out of the garage. I could hardly see through my tears, and couldn't believe that I made it safely to the hotel.

I ran to my room that I shared with Naomi and found that the card key wouldn't work. I considered going downstairs and telling them this, but somehow I knew that Brock Lesnar was just that thorough. I had a sneaking suspicion that only the card key he gave me would work. I walked back to the elevator and went up to the next floor where usually only the big superstars got the rooms. People like John Cena, CM Punk, and the Rock; not people like scrawny little Kaitlyn. I found his room and used the card. It opened.

As I went inside, I was aware I wasn't the only one in the room. Sure enough, Paul Heyman was seated on the couch.

"Ah, Miss Kaitlyn, so good to see you again." He said as he gestured toward the wall where my leopard printed luggage was. "I inspected your wardrobe, and I must say, while I'm sure it all looks fabulous on you, I saw nothing sophisticated or sexy there. My client, Brock Lesnar, has left it up to me to ensure that you look like you belong with him. For tonight, I have one outfit for you. We'll go on a shopping trip together on another occasion"

I opened the package and almost died of embarrassment. Some sort of black lacy lingerie met my eyes. I was supposed to wear this?

"Trust me, Miss Kaitlyn, you'll only be wearing that for a short amount of time." He said with a saucy wink, "I have taken the liberty of ordering you some dinner. Filet mignon with mashed potatoes. I, and Brock Lesnar, expect you to eat every bit."

I sat down at the table where my food was and took a bite of the steak. It was flavorful and good, but I might as well have been eating rubber. I just wasn't hungry, but with Heyman watching me, I ate until I was done. He smiled and took my plate away.

"Go and get dressed, my dear, then try to get some sleep. You won't be getting much when he gets here." He said before he walked out the door leaving me alone in my posh prison. I picked up the parcel that I had thrown on the bed and considered wearing it for a minute, and then thought that it would just be a waste. He'd rip it anyway. Therefore, I just pulled my clothes off and climbed into bed completely naked.

Just as I had started to drift off into sleep, the door threw open and I knew my new sugar daddy was home. I heard him grunting around for a few minutes and then I felt him slide beneath the sheets next to me. I lay next to him pretending to be asleep even as he put his arms around my waist and pulled my back to his chest.

"There's my pretty bitch. Give me a kiss, huh?" he said and turned me around in his arms. I put my fake smile back on and kissed him deeply. He groaned and hauled himself up so he was hovering over me. This was my prison, and this was my captor. I was in my own Hell in a Cell.


	2. Headlock

**Hell in a Cell **_Brock Lesnar & Kaitlyn_ _Rated M

_**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are property of themselves, and all ring names belong to WWE Enterprises.**_

**Chapter 2: Headlock**

I woke up sore and bruised in my hotel room for the third week in a row. Brock had taken to following me to every floor show, every main event, and sometimes even to some personal events in my life. He was slowly taking over my life, piece by piece. It was a relief, but a little frightening, when he had to go and tend to his children. I often found myself fidgeting and not sure what to do when he wasn't there.

I turned to him in the bed and lightly kissed his sleeping face. He smirked and kissed me back. "Morning, angel" he muttered wrapping his arms around me. I knew that the way I was reacting could, and most likely would be, what therapists would call Extreme Stockholm Syndrome. I was bound to Brock in order to survive.

"I'm sorry I got rough with you last night. Triple H just pisses me off so bad!" he said his grip automatically tightened on my upper arms. I smiled as if I didn't feel the added pressure. His rivalry with Triple H was becoming obsessive for him. In a way, I understood it. Hunter had everything that Brock wanted; a successful career, a beautiful wife, a complete family. Destroying him would prove to everyone that Hunter wasn't so superior and that Brock was still the best despite his shortcomings. I just wished he wouldn't take it out on me.

"Of course, baby" I crooned in his ear, stroking his shorn hair. He liked it when I showed him affection. In fact, he all but demanded it on some occasions.

"If I wanted to f*** a damn statue, I'd just get a damn blow up doll" he would say. I learned what kinds of affection he craved and what kinds he considered to lovey-dovey very quickly.

"Go on and take a shower, babe. Raw's tonight and I wanted to talk to you about something before we go." He said, detaching himself from me. I immediately jumped to obey his orders. If only my friends could see me now. The independent and proud Kaitlyn, the strong Celeste Bonin, reduced to jumping and posing for a man. They'd weep for shame. I know I often did.

The hot water became my solace. Brock never followed me into the showers or even into the bathroom while I was in there, and he certainly never let Heyman anywhere near me while I was unclothed. I didn't know why this place was designated a Brock-free zone but I was happy for it. I often stayed an hour in the shower or bath, relaxing my psyche as well as my body.

Nevertheless, as all good things must, my time in the watery haven had to end as the water cooled beneath my fingers. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel and walked out into the bedroom. Brock was sitting on the bed, already fully clothed and pulling on his tennis shoes. This was a scene that recurred for me almost every morning, and it reminded me so much of our first encounter that many times I did a double take on the situation to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"In case you've ever wondered, the reason I don't take showers in the morning is because you take so damn long. I have to settle for after event and nighttime showers," he growled grumpily. He wasn't getting a whole lot of sleep, mostly due to preparing for his upcoming match, and some of it because of him toying with me. Needless to say, I felt little sympathy for his plight.

"Anyway, tonight I have a surprise for you." He said and I perked up, instantly alert. Brock's surprises were never really, what you thought of as surprises. You usually knew about them in advance, and they were hardly ever anything pleasant. "Paul and I have talked it over, and since my divorce is now officially final, we've decided that it's time to introduce you to the world as my girlfriend"

Girlfriend? The word sent chills up my spine as if I was drenched in a bucket of ice water. I thought I was just his toy, something to use until he got sick of me. Girlfriend implied relationships, and relationships implied longevity. I had no desire for either with Brock Lesnar. I forced a smile.

"Thank-you, baby, but there's no need for you to go out of your way to make me happy." I replied coming up to him and pressing the front of my body flush against him. "This is all about you."

"I know" he said with a bone-chilling smile "At the contract signing for Summerslam; I want you at my side just like I know that Triple H is going to have his she-witch of a wife beside him. It's for publicity, sweetheart. Nothing between us changes except the outside world knows about it."

I wanted to scream at him. Pound my fists against that broad chest until he understood. I didn't want to be part of this rivalry. I wanted to be left alone. I didn't want to face the wrath of Stephanie McMahon just because I was too weak to face the wrath of Brock Lesnar. However, what choice did I have? I was too cowardly to say anything other than:

"Whatever you want Baby"

His smile was enough to confirm that I had said all of the right things today and I would not be punished. He told me what outfit he wanted me to wear and told me how he wanted my hair fixed for the day with little interest; always a good sign. Whenever he micromanaged me, it meant that I wasn't what he wanted in some other way.

"All right gorgeous, time for a few press conferences. They're going to be the first way the public finds out about us." He said a guided me downstairs and into his rental SUV. On the way to the studio, he was giving me instructions.

"Don't speak unless directly asked a question. I want you to appear submissive. That'll be one way we confuse Triple H and Queen Bitch. You'll play of the weak little girl until I tell you to drop it. Most likely when that happens, It'll be at Summerslam and I'll expect you to rip Stephanie's extensions out of her head." He said, his sadistic smile in place at the thought of me ripping Stephanie McMahon's hair out. I on the other hand shuddered at the thought. Not only was she my boss, she was known as one of the toughest women of the Attitude Era after Trish Stratus and Lita. How was I supposed to beat her?

We pulled up into the parking lot and immediately we were assailed by reporters with camera bulbs flashing, desperately trying to get a picture of us together. Brock took my hand and guided me through the path he was making through the melee. I was suddenly grateful Brock had made me wear sunglasses; I didn't want all these people to be able to see the fear in my eyes.

We made it to the podium where Brock launched into a battle speech about how he was going to destroy Triple H's career, make Stephanie McMahon cry like a little girl, and break the heart of Triple H's daughters who would finally know their father as a failure. Finally, the conversation turned to me.

"Brock what's your relationship to Kaitlyn? Why are we just now finding out about your friendship?" asked one reporter. Brock smiled and put his arm around my waist. My megawatt smile never wavered for a moment.

"Celeste has been my rock through the last year," he said, obviously putting a lot of thought into our 'relationship' "For about a year, I thought I could convince Rena to come back. When I finally realized that would never happen, Celeste was there. She helped me realize that I would always love Rena, but I could love others, too. She's the best girlfriend a man could want."

"Do you have any intention of letting her be at your side for Summerslam?" asked another reporter. Brock laughed as if he'd said something funny.

"Of course she is. She is going to be there to support me just like I know Stephanie McMahon will be there to support Triple H." he said giving me a quick kiss to the temple. I smiled as if it was the most precious thing in the world to me.

"Kaitlyn, how do you feel about the feud? Do you have an antagonistic relationship with Stephanie McMahon? What about with Rena Lesnar? Do you hold a grudge against her or her you?" I paused. I had expected questions about Triple H and Stephanie and the feud, but I wasn't prepared to answer questions about Brock's ex-wife whom I had never met.

"Well, the feud has been boiling for a while, so I'd say it was just inevitable. As for Stephanie, I've always admired her as a boss, and I have to respect that she's standing by her man. I only ask that she holds the same respect for me in realizing that I have to support Brock in his endeavors. Um, I've never had much contact with Rena, so to hold any sort of grudge against her would be pointless and shallow. I'm not really sure how Rena feels about me, but I'd like to believe that she's happy Brock has moved on" My answers seem innocent, but as I feel Brock's grip around my waist tighten, I know I've said something I shouldn't have.

"Will you be acting as step-mother to his children?" I knew way better than to even attempt to answer that question. I looked to Brock who came to my rescue, for once.

"My children have just been through the horrible ordeal of knowing their mother and father will never be together again, so I don't think now is the appropriate time to be introducing Daddy's new girlfriend to them" His jaw was set rather tightly against his skin. He looked scary and many reporters seemed to realize this as they backed off questions about his kids altogether.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, this interview is over" said Heyman finally intervening. Brock guided me back to the car and even helped me inside before going around piling in himself.

On the way back to the hotel, Brock was silent. Sure, he was never the most talkative person and there were times that we rode in complete silence, but somehow, this silence seemed more deadly. I was afraid to even breathe loudly as we pulled into the parking lot. He all but dragged me from the car, and I could tell it was all he could do to act normal while guiding me through the lobby. People were in the elevator with us, so he didn't lose it there either. He nearly jerked my arm out of my socket as he pulled me down the hallway to our hotel room. As soon as the door closed behind me, I felt a resounding blow to the side of my face.

It was so hard it made my vision bloody and watery. Before I could even get my bearings, another blow to the face had me on my knees where I endured a harsh kick to the ribs. I could almost hear them cracking. As I lay there on the floor, he stepped on my back putting all his weight on me. My spine screamed in protest but all I could vocalize was a soft whimper. I suppose he decided then that if he continued, I might be useless to him because he pulled me by my hair to the bed, hauled me onto it, and muttered "sleep." He then exited the room. I didn't even know what he was angry about.

I lay there going in and out of consciousness for about an hour before I finally knew I couldn't fight it anymore. Just like Brock. He was too strong. There was nothing I could do but obey and pray to God he would have mercy on me, but even to myself, the prayer rang hollow.

As a child, I believed that we all get what we deserve. Make good grades, you deserve ice cream; get in a fight you deserve grounding. However, what had I ever done in my life to deserve this? My mind briefly flashed to kissing Dolph Ziggler on NXT although I knew he was Vickie's. Maybe I was right, maybe we all get what we deserve. If this was my atonement, so be it. I finally felt sleep claim me as I swore I felt cool fingers caressing my hair and whispers of "everything's going to be all right"

Maybe there really is a God after all.


	3. Drop Kick

**Hell in a Cell **_Brock Lesnar & Kaitlyn_ _Rated M

_**I do not own any of the characters in this story, they are property of themselves, and all ring names belong to WWE Enterprises.**_

**Chapter 3: Drop Kick**

When I woke, I was immediately aware of my change of surroundings and I started to panic. I didn't know where I was but I knew that Brock had probably put me here to make sure I didn't escape.

It was my luxurious prison yet, almost an apartment with a lounge area and little breakfast nook in the corner. This almost made me groan. I definitely was stuck here.

"Don't you dare think of moving out of that bed, young lady," a sharp piercing _feminine _voice said to my right. I turned and saw Stephanie McMahon seated on a leather loveseat she had obviously dragged to the side of the bed. I was dumbfounded.

"M-Ms. McMahon, w-What are you d-d-doing here?" I stuttered out pulling myself into a sitting position. My ribs and back immediately screamed in protest. A strangled cry escaped me. Stephanie was over me in an instant, propping a pillow behind my back.

"Never mind that, I need you to stop moving until I can get a doctor to examine you. I'm almost positive some ribs are broken, but, if that bruise on your back is any indication, that's where your real trouble is." She said putting a glass of water to my lips. I drank greedily realizing how dehydrated I was. How was that possible? How long had I been out?

"Two days." Said Stephanie answering my unasked question "I postponed the contract signing to keep Brock from going into another fit of rage, but told him under no circumstances was he to have any contact with you for a long while."

"He knows?" I asked hysteria creeping into my voice. I was in a hotel room with Stephanie McMahon, a woman who on more than one occasion took joy in tormenting Brock _and_ happened to be the wife of his greatest rival. He was going to kill me!

Stephanie immediately began stroking my bangs off my forehead and whispering soothing words to me like "he can't hurt you anymore." I knew better. Of course he could still hurt me.

"Celeste you have to calm down. You have to think of not only your health, you have to think of the baby's" she said and suddenly my whole world stopped. I stared at her, eyes almost popping out of my skull.

"Baby? What baby?" I asked hysterically. She cursed darkly under her breath and took my hands in hers.

"When I brought you here, I had a doctor come and do a preliminary examination on you. We wanted to take you for x-rays immediately, but the doctor asked if there was any chance you could be pregnant first. I of course had no clue and I wasn't about to as that sadistic behemoth, so the doctor took some of your blood for a test. It came back positive. You're six weeks pregnant, Celeste." She explained and I felt my stomach drop. I added it up in my head for a moment, unsure if Brock was the father, but the dates added up to only one encounter. Our first one. Suddenly, my mind flew through all the beatings and rough-housing with Brock and I gasped.

"Is the baby ok?" I asked desperately, grabbing the front of Stephanie's shirt. "Did he hurt it?"

"No." she said simply as she detached herself from me. "We checked using an ultrasound. It's little heartbeat is strong. You have a surviving little nudger in there" she said poking my stomach playfully. I laughed in relief, tears of joy flowing down my face. Stephanie put her arms around me and rocked me gently.

"He'll never let me go now" I whispered feeling the tears change from joy to frustration quickly. "As soon as he knows it's his, I'll be with him forever."

"You can escape, you know" said Stephanie quietly and I laughed humorlessly.

"How? I don't have any friends willing to stand up for me" I said miserably. They had all known that Brock Lesnar was tormenting me, albeit not to this degree, and had done nothing about it "My best friend has rejected me, and everyone else avoids me like the plague."

"Well thank God I didn't, or you'd be in a lot of trouble." She said with a completely straight face. I knew that she was trying not to contort it into disgust. Self-pity, no matter what the situation, never had a good effect on anyone in the McMahon family. "And as for no one willing to stand up for you, I am. I've even insured that until you're fully healed, Brock won't come anywhere near you. I've gotten you a protection detail of sorts."

She rose and walked over to one of the many doors in the place. She quietly said "she's awake" and two people walked into the room. Sheamus and Randy Orton.

"Hey sparkplug," said Randy with a grin on his face. Not the kind he got at the thought of punting someone in the head, but a genuine one that meant I was safe.

"Randy! What are you doing here?" my voice was like that of a child who had just gotten the best surprise in the world for their birthday. I threw my arms out to him, ignoring the pain in my ribs. He gently gave me a one-armed hug and then examined me. He must not have liked what he saw because he went into a cursing tirade against Brock. Sheamus came forward and smoothed some of my hair behind my ear. I smiled at him.

We had never exchanged two words, but the protective warmth that exuded from him made me feel protected and safe. He got onto the bed and gently put his arm around me, allowing his chest to become my pillow. He sang what sounded like a Gaelic tune under his breath, and I let it lull me until I fell back into unconsciousness this time safe and protected in the arms of a man that would rather die than hurt me.

I woke up alone in the bed but could see Stephanie curled up on the love seat, a blanket thrown around her shoulders. It was dark outside the windows, and I saw Randy and Sheamus watching TV in the lounge area.

"OH" I groaned putting my head in my hand. My brain felt like it was full of cotton. I couldn't focus or think straight without a massive wave of nausea washing over me. Randy was by my side in an instant. "Samantha!" he cried urgently jostling Stephanie from sleep.

"What the hell? Can't a woman get a minute's rest in here?" she said grumpily as she pulled herself into a sitting position. The door to the other room opened and Randy's wife Samantha hurried through, tying her robe as she went.

She immediately checked my pulse and adjusted my IV. Wait a minute, IV? When did I get that? I looked and saw that the area surrounding my bed had become a mini hospital. Heart monitors, breathing monitors, and IV bags were hooked up and beeping erratically beside me. I had an IV in my hand and I was pretty sure it was some form of painkiller. I looked at her questioningly.

"I'm a PA, sweetie" she answered as she began to re-calibrate the machines and checked my IV bag. "I've got you on a low form of morphine to help with the pain and I managed to stich up that cut on your eye."

My hand flew to my forehead where, sure enough, there was a cut on my left eyebrow from the first blow Brock had given me. I wanted to cry again. Why had he hurt me? Why did he beat me up so bad?

"I want to go home," I whimpered hot tears sliding down my cheeks. I wanted my mother and father. I wanted to be in my room and know I was safe again. Why couldn't I just go home?

"I know, sweetheart, I know," soothed Stephanie smoothing my hair again. It was no wonder she knew how to comfort me. She had three young daughters and I was probably acting just like them. "I called them, but no one answered the phone either times I called."

"It's because they're on another stupid hippie getaway in an attempt to 'find themselves'." I screeched angrily a new strength surging through me "If they would only _realize_ that they're parents and I _need_ them so bad it hurts. They should have _noticed_ something was wrong. They should have _**known**_!"

I let Stephanie's arms encircle me and comfort me. I didn't want anyone to pity me, but I desperately wanted someone to love and understand me. AJ had done that for me for a long time, but ever since our spat, I was lonely.

"You're absolutely right. They should have known." She said anger seeping into her voice "I always know when something's bothering my girls and my mom says that to this day, she can still tell when something's not right with me."

"I want to go back," I said to Stephanie. Her eyebrows shot up toward her hairline. Everyone took a sharp breath

"Back where?" asked Sheamus holding onto my hand as if afraid of my answer.

"Back to Raw. I want everyone to know what kind of monster he is. I want him to know that just because I am pregnant does not mean that I will lie down and take it anymore. I will make sure he loses to Triple H at Summerslam." I said angrily feeling a new strength surging in my stomach. I was bruised, I was broken, but I was also the one thing I had always been told not to mess with: a new mother.

"Are you sure, Celeste?" asked Samantha quietly putting her hand to my forehead as if to make sure that fever or pain was not making this decision for me.

"Yes. He has to pay. No offense, Stephanie, but Hunter can't make him pay like he should. I want him to feel as though his whole world is crashing down around him. He has to pay by my standards." I said and I saw Stephanie's grin.

"I wondered when that mopey little girl was going to go away and I would see the warrior I hired," she said. Everyone agreed except Sheamus, who took my hand and looked at me with greatest sincerity.

"If you go back, I go back with you." He said "I am not setting you up like a lamb to the slaughter to that animal."

"Sheamus, you are the Smack Down champion, I can't just put you wherever Kaitlyn is because of this knight-in-shining-armor gig that you're doing," said Stephanie narrowing her eyes. Sheamus narrowed his eyes in response to the Billion Dollar Princess.

"Listen to me and listen well, Stephanie," he hissed, his voice low and his accent thicker than I had ever heard it. "If you try to ban me from helping her, I will resign as World Heavyweight Champion and follow her around everywhere she goes"

Stephanie, who had never taken well to threats from anyone, took this one with grace and decisiveness, "No, you're right, someone has to help shield her. No offense, Celeste, but you can't exactly defend yourself if Lesnar decides to go into a blind rage."

"I think we both found out that that's true," I laughed earning a sharp pain in my ribs and in Stephanie's eyes.

"I promise you that I will help you make him pay," she said, her voice steady as a rock "Now you sleep. I'll figure out how to work you and Sheamus into a storyline together."

I smiled at them. Stephanie was about to manipulate the entire WWE to prove you can't beat women and get away with it. Randy and Samantha were willing to go to great extremes to make sure I was healthy and happy enough to bear a healthy, happy child. Sheamus especially had stuck his neck out for me. He was willing to give up his title, something he'd worked for for so long, just to ensure that I was safe and well cared for. Maybe I was wrong when I thought no one loved or cared about me.

Apparently, Samantha then upped my meds because for the third time today I felt sleepy and tired. However, this time, I felt not only safe, but empowered, a feeling I hadn't felt in a while.


	4. Power Bomb

**Hell in a cell **_Brock Lesnar & Kaitlyn_ Rated M_

_**I do not own any person mentioned in this story, they own themselves and all ring names and storylines belong to WWE Enterprises.**_

_**I am going to be changing the Brock Lesnar/Triple H storyline a little bit to suit the plot. Please enjoy and review (no flames please!)**_

Chapter 4: Power Bomb

I got out of my car at the Raw Super show arena with my stomach in knots. I looked to Sheamus who was driving my car and he gave me a sweet smile. He had been so kind throughout everything that I almost wished that I would never have to let him go.

"Are you ready, lass?" he asked and I grinned at his thick cockney accent. He was too cute when he used it.

"Of course I am. It's time to bring the Pain," I said with a slight laugh that came out more hysterical than humorous. Sheamus' eyebrows mushed together in worry for a moment but my determined glare made him laugh heartily.

"All right then," he said as he got out our bags. "I still don't understand why you even need to bring your ring gear. You can't wrestle while pregnant."

"I know that!" I snapped, "I just wanted to appear normal until I make my announcement later tonight" I immediately regretted being harsh with him and hoped my sheepish look conveyed that.

"Well my mother always said 'never question pregnant ladies'," he said with a slight chortle. I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

"Who did you know that was pregnant before me?" I asked giggling as I poked him in the ribs playfully. He grinned mischievously.

"I'm Irish, sweetheart, most women I know are constantly pregnant. My mum, my aunts Kathleen, Maureen, and Eileen, and my sister Deidre for the past two years it seems like." He said. I burst out laughing,

"You are full of it," I said with a shrill peal of laughter. We entered the building attracting fearful glances from tech crew and I knew my baby daddy was here. Sure enough I hear a feral voice from behind me.

"Kaitlyn!" I turn and see Brock and Heyman coming toward me in long, angry, powerful strides, well, Brock did. Heyman rather limped toward us. It took every ounce of energy I had not to run. Run and hide away from this situation, from him.

Nevertheless, I stood my ground and glared up at him my hands on my hips. His face was red, almost purple, with rage. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest. I froze with fear.

"Where did you go? Why is Stephanie McMahon breathing down my neck about you?" He asked pushing my hair out of my face, his voice becoming lower, more deadly and under

The pretense of calm.

"Whoa there, fella, give the lady some space," said Sheamus pulling me from Brock's now lax grip. I hid behind him like a sniveling child too afraid to face my own problems.

"Look here, you little white speck, this is between me and her. It has nothing to do with you," Brock snarled sneering down at Sheamus who stood his ground and snarled back.

"It has something to do with me until she tells me it doesn't. I cannae allow you to hurt her ever again." He said pulling up to his full height. I measured the two of them up and decided that although Brock was taller, Sheamus was just as muscular and any battle they had might result in a stalemate.

Heyman, who was also sizing the both of them up, must have decided the same thing because he immediately got between Brock and Sheamus.

"Brock, no. He can't guard her forever; you'll get your chance. Back off for now" He said.

"Just remember this, Kaitlyn, the longer you drag this out the worse it's going to be on you," He growled still struggling against Heyman's grip. I shuddered at his thinly veiled threat and clung to Sheamus' waist to both hold him back and keep me upright.

"Come near her, fella, and I guarantee you'll regret it," he said pointing after him. Then he turned around and pulled me to him, "Shush, love, he won't hurt you. I won't let him"

He hooked his fingers under my chin and forced me to look up at him. He wiped the silvery tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"There's no need to cry," he whispered pulling me into a deep hug that radiated great warmth. "We do need to go see AJ and look at our storyline,"

I must have made a face at the thought of facing my former best friend because Sheamus laughed. "She's not going to bite you, lass"

"I'm sure she won't; she'll do worse, slap me," I said and his laughter boomed around me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked toward the General Manager's office.

We knocked and entered to find AJ rocking back and forth on the floor, pulling out her hair.

"Oh no, April!" I cried running to her. She had been prone to these attacks since her relationship with Daniel had imploded.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sheamus going around to the other side of her and shaking his head.

"April has bipolar disorder. This whole thing with Daniel and the General Manager gig have been aggravating her condition even more." I said gently forcing her hands to let go of her hair. "April, look at me! You're here, not there! Nothing is going to hurt you!"

At once, AJ's eyes slid back into focus and she stared into my eyes. The first emotion there was relief, but then I saw it change into coldness and distrust.

"Oh, hello Celeste, Sheamus. Forgive me, sometimes I meditate to relieve stress," she said pushing past us to go sit at her desk.

"April," I said reaching out to her desperately wanting to help her and in turn be helped by her. However, she coldly rebuffed me.

"Stephanie McMahon informed me of the new storyline that is to take place. Kaitlyn is to become your manager, Sheamus, to be the counterpart of Ricardo Rodriguez just as you are to Alberto del Rio." She said without preamble looking at papers on her desk, "and for some reason, I have to inform Rodriguez and del Rio that any male on female violence toward Kaitlyn will result in indefinite suspension for both of them."

"April!" I cried out trying to grab her hand anxiously but she got up and began to pace about the room, avoiding me completely.

"Furthermore, Kaitlyn is to lose her number-one contenders spot for the Divas Championship. Apparently, the Layla/Eve angle is attracting more social media response so they'll want to see that match-up at Night of Champions so we need to start that storyline now. Also, Kaitlyn will not be participating in any matches until her storyline as Sheamus' manager is complete and any Diva who tries to use violence to force Kaitlyn into a match will be suspended." She said never making eye contact with me but looking at the wall. "I'm sorry, Celeste but this is the way it has to be. Maybe next time you'll prove to be more entertaining as a fighter."

The spite in her words made me flinch and I saw the muscles in Sheamus' jaw working furiously as if trying to keep from slapping the Geek Goddess straight across the face.

"At least the WWE universe seems to think she's attractive and wanted." He said his eyes narrowing dangerously, "Whereas you, they think of the three men who rejected you and the psycho-bitch you have become."

AJ turned around anger and humiliation staining her cheeks. She let out an unholy shriek and dove at Sheamus.

"I am just as desirable as she is!" she screamed as Sheamus grabbed her hands to keep her from scratching his face "Don't you dare say I'm undesirable! I am more talented than she is; I am funnier than she is! I am prettier than she is! I should have beaten her at NXT! I should have won the number one contendership! I don't need anyone's pity, HERS OR YOURS!"

I was horrified at AJ's outburst. The reason she had left me wasn't that she was confused or hurt. It was because she was jealous. As long as she had Daniel, she could tell herself she was better than myself who had no suitors. However, when Daniel left her, she realized that no one saw her as the better woman; they pitied her and viewed me as stronger. AJ couldn't stand that and had vowed to make me insignificant. Stephanie must have known this and that was how she manipulated AJ into doing things her way.

"April-"I said the hurt in my voice evident to anyone within earshot.

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU STUPID WHORE! SHUT UP!" She screeched at me getting into my face "YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE NOTHING! NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND OUT OF MY SIGHT! GET OUT!"

Her grip on my arm was so tight that I felt the blood circulation cut off, and Sheamus had to prise her fingers off me. As we left her office I saw her hurl a glass vase across the room and continue to shriek: "NOTHING! NOTHING!"

"Are you alright?" asked Sheamus examining the pale pallor of my skin and the angry black welts cropping up on my arm where AJ had grabbed me. I nodded mutely.

"I never thought she'd betray me like this. I love her, Stephen. I don't want to lose her." I wept. He knew immediately at the use of his real name that I was beyond distraught and he pulled me close to comfort me.

"She doesn't deserve you. Her attitude will make her unlovable, even more so than she already is." He said kissing my temple tenderly. I was so glad that I had his friendship. I would fall apart without it. I clung to him as if he was the only thing holding me to the earth at that moment, and amazingly he held me back.

"Come on," he said finally detaching from me "We need to get you to make-up to completely hide those nasty bruises"

I laughed and followed him to the make-up department where the make-up artist, a plump mannish looking woman named Greta who wore too much face paint herself and had obviously dyed red hair, grumbled and growled about how difficult it was becoming to hide wounds on women.

"Well she was just a ray of sunshine, wasn't she?" He asked after I had been spackled, glossed, and clothed in my outfit for the evening. I grinned at him and even took some joy when Greta harshly began to tone him up for the evening and plucking his eyebrows.

"Good God, woman! Go easy with those things!" he said angrily batting her away angrily with his hubcap sized hands. I laughed gaily at his discomfort and barely noticed that the show had started, that is until Layla came hurtling through.

"Why did they take away your championship match?" she asked furiously "If this is AJ's new way of trying to torture you, I swear to God-"

"Whoa, whoa, Layla." I said immediately trying to soothe her "I have a new storyline and people are more interested in your rivalry with Eve. I'm fine. Stephanie McMahon ordered it"

Layla's face immediately relaxed as she learned this, settled down beside me, and laughed along with Sheamus and me until it was time for her match against Tamina.

"Wish me luck, darlings!" she said with a sexy gurgle of laughter and a dainty wave of her fingers. I waved after her.

"Maybe you should make Layla your best friend," he said pointedly as if to say that more people did care about me. I laughed sweetly at him and smiled brightly.

"I already have a best friend, thank-you very much," I said which caused his eyebrows to shoot toward his hairline.

"Who? If you say AJ, so help me, I'll send you away to an asylum until I can have you found mentally competent," he growled and I chuckled at the thought of that.

"AJ's not my best friend anymore." I said simply and gave him a huge white grin. "You are"

That made his grin go a mile wide and I turned away, suddenly sheepish. I turned to the TV screen where I watched Layla preform a clothesline on Tamina and put her in a roll-up for the pin. 1, 2, 3 Layla wins! I watched her celebrate and waited for the scripted Eve to come out and confront her, but it wasn't Eve's music that started bleating on the Titantron. It was Brock Lesnar's.

The blonde behemoth stormed out to the ring, which Layla conveniently vacated for him, and he picked up a microphone. I flinched as his angry voice filled the stadium and my ears.

"Kaitlyn, you stupid whore! Get out here and face me!" He screamed, his face going an ugly puce color "You left me for Sheamus? What kind of choice is that? Get out here or I'll come back there and find you and your little boyfriend."

I knew when Brock was this angry, Sheamus wouldn't stand a chance. I glanced at him, his face went even whiter, and he glared at me.

"No," he said simply and went to grab me, but I was too fast and already out the door before he could reach me. I dead bolted the door from the outside and took off toward the ring. I was finally going to stand up for myself without anyone supporting or backing me. I was frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

"Kaitlyn, I'm waiting," I could hear him mocking me just beyond the curtain. I nodded to the tech and he started my music. I walked out.

Brock's face was a cruel smirk as I approached him. A tech handed me a microphone and I climbed into the ring. Brock was instantly in my face.

"Kaitlyn, you've made me angry," he said immediately "Bad things happen when I get angry, people suffer when I get angry-"

"Oh cut the crap!" I yelled causing him to almost leap back in shock "Those lines were a whole lot scarier when Kane was threatening Lita."

"Do you want me to smack that smart mouth right off your face?" he asked stepping closer to me, his hand raised. I didn't flinch or stand down. I faced him with all of my pride.

"Go ahead and touch me. Stephanie McMahon will fire you the minute you do and you'll never get your match with Triple H. You'll never get to _try_ to end his career" I sneered into the microphone earning some "Burn!" chants from the crowd.

"Well just tell me this little miss Kaitlyn," he said his muscles jumping but his voice calm and slightly amused "What did you do to make Stephanie McMahon your new BFF?"

I hesitated. I had hoped to keep my pregnancy a secret until I couldn't anymore and then swear it was someone else's. If I told him now, he'd know it was his and I'd be in for Hell. I had just raised the microphone to my mouth to tell him off for beating me when I heard:

_Let's light it up. Light it up, light it up, light it up. Light it up like the stars in the sky like diamonds as they shine in your eyes._

AJ stood at the end of the ramp, her make-up smeared all over her face, her hair mussed as if she'd been pulling at it, and her clothes were wrinkled and skewed about.

"You want to know why Stephanie McMahon has pretty much put a protection detail around poor wittle baby Kaitlyn?" she said her voice having a note of hysteria in it "I just got off the phone with the WWE's personal doctor and I've discovered the truth."

"April, please, if you've ever loved me, you'll stop," I begged her hoping that she would just stop. For a moment, she hesitated as if trying to decide if she could bear to be the person who hurt me, who ruined the rest of my life. Then, her eyes hardened, and she screamed into the microphone.

"She's pregnant!" she screeched pointing at me and stamping her feet. Hate seeped into her eyes "and Brock Lesnar, you are the father"


	5. Lateral Press

Chapter 5: Lateral Press

Brock threw a temper tantrum unlike any other I had ever seen before. He threw chairs, tables, timekeepers, weapons, referees, and anything and everything that got in his way as he took out all his rage against me out on the arena. Heyman had me holed up in a corner of the ring and stood in front of me to keep him from coming at me.

"You're pregnant! You are PREGNANT!" he raged pacing around like a caged animal, pulling at his already shorn hair, "I just got custody settled with my other three kids, and I have to worry about _you _now?"

I whimpered and burying my head into the shoulder of Heyman's jacket. He patted my hand awkwardly. For us, it was as if the crowd, the arena, the sounds; everything had disappeared from our small hellish world and all we knew was Brock and his rage.

"Did you know when I hit you, you stupid whore?" He finally asked pointing a meaty finger at me, "If you made me hurt my own baby, I swear to God, I will kill you!"

I _made_ him hurt his baby? So he had no control over his own temper? He bore no responsibility for my pain? I suddenly launched at him and gave him a hearty shove, which barely moved him but caused his eyes to nearly bulge out of his skull.

"I have never and will never do anything to harm my baby," I screamed at him "You chose to beat me; you chose to be rough with me; you chose to stress me out!"

I immediately knew that was the wrong thing to do because Brock's eyes narrowed and he started stalking toward me, his arms slightly outstretched. He backed me into the corner of the ring and put his massive arms on either side of my body caging me between the leather of the turnbuckle and the intense scorching heat of his body. He roared down at me.

"Don't make me mad. Don't make me hurt you." He said, putting both of his massive hands on my stomach as if that it were the most precious thing in his life and it was attached to the vilest thing he could think of.

_I hear voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand, they talk to me._

Randy charged to the ring and knocked Lesnar straight on his back and started to pound on him. I sat down in the corner of the ring and breathed deeply in and out.

Suddenly I felt a sharp jerk around my ankle and I was pulled from the ring. I was face to face with Sheamus. He was so angry that his face was the same color as his hair. I felt my lower lip tremble and all of the anger drained from his face. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the back, my face buried into his shoulder, sobbing.

"Oh, lass, I was set to curse you to Hell and back for that trick," He murmured into my hair "But I can see that you've already been through that,"

He took me straight to his locker room and laid me down on the couch my head in his lap. I sobbed and clutched at my stomach. Why was I so weak? Could I not protect my own child?

Suddenly I heard a high reedy shriek and a string of curse words and the door burst open. Stephanie McMahon stood there and had AJ in a tight grip at the elbow.

"Look what you did!" she screamed pointing at me. "You've just put a pregnant woman in more danger than she was already in to begin with! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't not only fire you from your position as General Manager, but rip up your entire WWE contract and have you thrown from the building?"

"I just wanted to prove she's not as much of a goody-goody as everybody thinks she is," Whimpered AJ. "I didn't know that Brock was beating her."

"Then next time keep your stupid mouth shut!" screamed Stephanie shaking AJ slightly before throwing her away from her. "Get out of my sight"

As AJ scurried out, Stephanie squatted down to my level and stared into my eyes. "Celeste?" she cried out cupping my face in her hands "Don't go out on me. What's going to happen when you do? You'll get sick, and then your baby will get sick."

It was if her words caused something to awaken in me. I sat up and wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"Where do we go from here, Stephanie, now that he knows?" I said taking deep breaths to calm myself. I needed a plan. Sheamus took my hand.

"First of all, do not leave Sheamus' side. He's going to have to be near you to protect you at all times. I don't trust Lesnar when he's like this." She said, "Just keep going with this new storyline, and I'll keep you and Lesnar as far away from each other as possible."

"But, Stephanie, she can't just pretend like this situation doesn't exist," said Sheamus "He knows he's the father. She has to have some sort of legal arrangement worked out for them."

"I know. I've arranged for an impromptu meeting tonight between the two of them. We will be there," said Stephanie quickly seeing Sheamus' enraged face "I've retained David Otunga as council for her as well as another WWE lawyer. No doubt, Lesnar's going to have Heyman and the guy who helped him win joint custody of his kids in his recent divorce."

I wanted to cry at that. Brock had told me at one point that his divorce lawyer, Barry Martin, was the best money could buy in child custody cases. Not to mention, Heyman was as wily as they come and wouldn't consider my feelings at all in this. David Otunga was good, but as far as I knew, he only gave legal counsel for businesses and personal injury. How would that help?

"Come on, Celeste, it can't hurt you at this point. It can only help," pleaded Stephanie and I slowly nodded. I got up and slowly walked to the door with Stephanie and Sheamus trailing behind me. David caught up with us, and shook my hand.

"Hello, Celeste, I've looked through the custody agreements of Brock Lesnar's previous relationships," He stated "For his ex-wife, Rena, he got joint custody, but Rena has primary. They live with her and go to school where she lives. He can see them at any time, but Rena is required to let him see them every weekend. His ex-girlfriend, Nicole, they have a very similar arrangement between the two of them for his daughter."

"So how is this comforting news?" I asked flatly. I didn't care how he interacted with his other children or their mothers. I was sure he didn't beat them to Hell and Back.

"He will most likely request the same arrangement for you and your baby." He said shrugging "and on top of that, until the child is at least a year old, most likely all of the visits will be monitored. You'll have nothing to worry about."

"I don't want him anywhere near me or my baby!" I screamed. David ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"It will be increasingly difficult to prove to a judge that he should have no access to his child when he has two other mothers who are willing to say he's an excellent father," he said.

"I don't care," I snapped as we entered the room "I'll settle for nothing less,"

"Well, Miss Bonin, if it's a settlement you're looking for, I can assure you, Mr. Lesnar is willing to pay it," said an oily voice within the room. I looked and saw Barry Martin standing beside Brock and Heyman.

"I don't want anything from any of you except peace!" I snarled as David directed me into a chair. Brock's face twisted into an evil snarl as he pointed at me.

"You are the most mentally unstable woman I know" he said " if you think I'm just going to let you wander around and do whatever you want while pregnant with my child, you have another thing coming."

"If you think you're going to stop me, then _you _have another thing coming," I snarled back at him. David put his hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me, but I knew it was more of a restraint.

"Really, bitch? You really want to go there?" He asked, jumping out of the chair.

"Everyone, let's just calm down!" bellowed Martin "Brock, sit down this instant. It will do neither of you any good to stress Ms. Bonin. It could potentially harm the child.-"

"Yeah, just like his little temper tantrum almost harmed my child." I deadpanned "You have berated me, had rough sex with me, hell even beaten me, yet I'm mentally unstable? That's laughable."

"I didn't beat you, Celeste;" he growled "I don't know where in your mind your coming up with that scenario, but it never happened."

"Oh, and I suppose I just imagined all of these bruises on my body?" I asked with a laugh "How about this cut on my eye? The broken ribs? How did I get those, Brock?"

"Celeste, honey," he said softly, his face becoming genuinely concerned and… sympathetic "You did that to yourself."

Everyone in the room froze. For an entire minute, everything was silent. Then I let loose an inhuman shriek.

"_I_ hit _myself?"_ I screamed incredulously "how in the _hell_ could I have done that?"

"Honey, we got back to the hotel room and we started arguing. I admit, I slapped you one time, and I shouldn't have done it, but, honey, you went berserk after that." He said and looked directly into my eyes as if what he saw in me frightened him. "Baby, you started beating your head against the wall and throwing yourself up against it. You cracked a lamp over your head and then passed out. I put you in the bed and hoped you would be okay. You never would let me take you to the hospital after you hurt yourself before."

I stood there in shock for a few minutes, letting everything sink in. Then it finally dawned on me. Not only was Brock denying he had hurt me, but he was calling me crazy.

"You are a liar!" I screamed, "You hurt me! You beat me! You raped me!" I lunged for him and to his credit, he let me. I beat my fists against his chest and screamed profanities at him. He just loosely wrapped his arms around me until I stopped and just sobbed into his shoulder. He kissed my cheek then.

"Don't be scared, baby, we're going to get you help," he soothed looking around the room. Barry Martin cleared his throat.

"Mr. Otunga, Mr. Farrelly, Ms. McMahon, surely you can see that the girl isn't well. She truly believes in her mind that Mr. Lesnar is beating her; however as today would suggest, this young lady suffers from some serious mental illness." He said. I froze. I could feel Brock burying his face in my hair to hide his grin. This had been his plan since he found out Stephanie had taken me from him, and I walked right into it and acted like a lunatic.

"I believe if she suffers from any mental disorder, she should be checked by a psychiatrist to confirm it, not have a label slapped on her by an over-paid, under-qualified attorney." Said Stephanie coolly through pursed lips.

"Of course, Ms. McMahon," he said with a grin. "Have any psychiatrist you want examine the girl. I'm sure they'll tell you the same thing."

"We have Dr. Shelby on call to deal with Daniel Bryan and Kane," said Otunga helpfully "He can examine her now."

"An excellent idea!" said Heyman, speaking for the first time. I had totally forgotten he was there. It was unusual for him to remain so quiet.

"Fine," snapped Stephanie leaving little doubt by the tone of her voice that Shelby was not whom she had in mind. I did not care. Any doctor worth his Ph.D. would see that I was sane and Brock was the evil sociopath.

"One way or another, this will all end soon, baby," he whispered in my ear as Stephanie left to find Shelby. Sheamus on the other hand stood there looking furious.

"I don't think you understand, fella," he said finally pointing at Brock. "Even _if _this Shelby quack finds something mentally wrong with her, I'll still not let her go back to you."

"Are you willing to fight for her? Because I know I am." Said Brock menacingly his arm tightening in a protective embrace.

"Yeah I am." Said Sheamus stonily. "Me AND you. Whoever wins keeps Kaitlyn."

"I have a better idea, Stephen." Said a voice from the door. I turned my head just enough to see Triple H standing in the doorway. His hands were on his hips and he was glaring daggers at Lesnar "I'm disgusted by the way he treats her, and I've already got a fight against him in two weeks at Summerslam. I'll fight him for her. I win, he never so much as looks at Kaitlyn _or_ her baby."

"And _when_ I win I get to marry Kaitlyn," said Brock no longer bothering to conceal his grin. "A Till Death Do Us Part match."

"Well, first it would be prudent to see if Kaitlyn needs a bunch of buffoons fighting for her honor." Said Stephanie having returned in record time with Dr. Shelby. The doctor smiled at me comfortingly.

"Hello, Celeste, my name is Dr. Shelby," he said kindly walking up to me and extending his hand, "I would like to take you into another room so we can talk"

I nodded and took his hand. It was warm and comforting against my icy and clammy skin. He walked me across the hall and led me into the room.

"All right, Celeste, please sit and make yourself comfortable," he said as he dragged up a foldout metal chair to the center of the room. I sat on the only couch in the room, which I assumed had been his plan.

"So, Celeste, I'm going to come out and ask you a very simple but awkward question" he started, already scribbling things on his damn clipboard. "Do you think you're crazy?"

"No!" I screamed almost jumping up but he held up his hand.

"It's just a question, Celeste." He said sternly "Now what about any medication, anything in your family that might cause you to have delusions."

"No." I said angrily crossing my arms over my chest.

"What about any disturbing nightmares?" I hesitated, I always had suffered from nightmares.

"Well, to be perfectly honest: yes" I said. He nodded and scribbled something down on his clipboard

"Are they just nightmares, or are they more like night terrors?" he asked. I shrugged at the question

"Some nights they're nightmares and others night terrors" I said. He nodded again seemingly happy that we were now "making progress"

"What about abuse in your younger years?"

"My dad used to whip me with his belt, but that's about the extent of it" I said honestly. Dr. Shelby nodded and looked me directly in the eye at that

"Did you ever think it was unfair that he whipped you?" he asked, and for some reason I felt myself become extremely agitated at his insinuation

"My father never hurt me," I snarled "Everything I got, I deserved. We all get what we deserve."

His head snapped up at that. "Celeste, why would you say that?"

"It's the truth." I said. Something in my mind was telling me to stop but I wasn't listening anymore "I don't suffer from delusions, I have no history of mental illness, and I wasn't abused."

"Oh, Celeste, honey. I don't think you realize how sick you really are" he said with greatest sympathy in his eyes. He took his clipboard and walked out of the room. I followed him of course.

"What are you talking about?" I shrieked "I'm fine" He, however ignored me until we re-entered the room where everyone was. They all looked at us expectantly. Dr. Shelby shook his head sadly.

"I believe Celeste suffers from PTSD, but a rare form of it." He began without preamble "She believes that getting beaten as a child was normal because that was how she was conditioned, and she most likely began punishing herself when her father stopped the abuse in her older years and convinced herself it was him that was doing it. She's doing the same thing with Brock. Her temper tantrum was a punishment on herself, but she convinced herself it was Brock hurting her."

I stood there in complete shock. Abuse? Self-punishment? How could he possibly have gotten all of that from the extremely short chat we'd just had.

"So you agree she needs guardianship?" asked Brock earnestly. My stomach tightened. He'd tricked Dr. Shelby as he'd tricked me.

"Absolutely. I recommend it to keep her and her baby safe." He said seriously putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off angrily.

Brock looked pleased and turned to Sheamus

"Take care of my girl, while you still have her" he sneered at him and then gathered his posse, preparing to leave. He came over and delivered a chaste kiss to my temple. Lastly, he glared at Triple H who was in the doorway, but eventually just smiled "I'll see you at Summerslam"

As soon as he left, I fell to my knees sobbing. My life was truly over, Brock had won. He'd convinced a damn therapist I was insane. There was no hope for me now. I felt Dr. Shelby insert some sort of needle in my arm to calm me, and I gladly let him do it. I would rest for now and pray to God that I should never wake up.


End file.
